The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain credits
Opening Logos * Nest "Because it all begins at home™" Opening Titles * Nest Entertainment * Sheldon O. Young, Jared F. Brown, K. Douglas Martin Present * A Rich Animation Studios Production * A Richard Rich Film * "The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain" Ending Credits * Directed by: Richard Rich * Produced by: Richard Rich, Jared F. Brown * Executive Producers: Sheldon O. Young, Jared F. Brown, K. Douglas Martin * Co-Producers: Terry L. Noss, Thomas J. Tobin * Story by: Richard Rich, Brian Nissen * Screenplay by: Brian Nissen * Original Score: Lex de Azevedo * Songs by: Lex de Azevedo, Clive Romney * Supervising Editor: James D. Koford * Production Manager: Brett Hayden * With the Voice Talents of ** Odette - Michelle Nicastro ** Derek - Douglas Sills ** Clavius - Jake Williamson ** Uberta - Christy Landers ** Jean-Bob - Donald Sage MacKay ** Speed - Doug Stone ** Puffin - Steve Vinovich ** Lord Rogers - Joseph Medrano ** Chamberlain - James Arrington ** Knuckles - Joey Camen ** Bromley - Owen Miller ** Bridget - Rosie Mann * Character Design: Steven E. Gordon * Storyboard Artists: Steven E. Gordon, Bruce Woodside, Frank Paur * Animators: Steven E. Gordon, Colm Duggan, John Celestri, Athanassios Vakalis, Daniel Haskett, Dan Wagner, Jesse Cosio, Larry Whitaker Jr., Melissa Freeman, Elena Kravets, Silvia Pompei, Adam Burke, Boo Hwan Lim, Kyoung Hee Lim, Todd Waterman * Layout Design: Mike Hodgson * Layout Artists: Mike Hodgson, Jeffrey Gatrall, Greg Martin, Birgitta Pollanen * Layout Assistant: Dennis Richards * Clean-Up Artists: Bronwen Barry, Michael Coppieters, Ellen Heindel, Leticia Lichtwardt, Helen Lawlor, Kimberly Bowles, Hamish MacKinnon, Betty Tang, Pil Yong Song, Jonathan Lyons * Background Supervisor: Donald Towns * Background Artists: Donald Towns, Colene Riffo, Rustico Roca, Jonathan Salt * Effects Animation Supervisor: Brian McSweeney * Effects Animation: Brian McSweeney, Colm Duggan, John Huey, Jeff Howard, Rick Echevarria, T. Elliott, Joe Galbavy, Ryan Woodward, Pil Yong Song * Color Stylist: Jeanette Nouribekian * Color Models: Karen Noss-Rodgers * Animation Checking: Patricia Blackburn * Scene Planning: Geoffrey Schroeder * Executive Assistant to Mr. Rich: Larissa D. Skewes * Director's Assistant: Helena Collins-Liuag * Casting: Bernard Van De Yacht * Editors: Joseph Campana, Paul Murphy * Music Editor: Douglas Lackey * Foley Walkers: Paul Holzborn, Dominique Decaudain * Re-Recording Mixers: Bill Nicholson, Thomas Meloeny, Fred Law * Recordist: Tim Grace * Re-Recorded at: Universal Studios' Sound Facility * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Abeyta ** "The Magic of Love" *** Performed by: Michelle Nicastro ** "That's What You Do for a Friend" *** Performed by: Michelle Nicastro , Steve Vinovich, Doug Stone & Donald Sage MacKay ** "You've Gotta Love It" *** Performed by: Michael Lanning ** "No Fear Rap" *** Performed by: Michelle Nicastro , Jake Williamson , Doug Stone , Donald Sage MacKay, Joey Camen, Douglas Sills Christy Landers, Steve Vinovich, Joseph Medrano & James Arrington ** "Far Longer Than Forever" *** Performed by: Michelle Nicastro & Kenneth Cope * Music Recorded at: Studio One * Overseas Production: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Seoul, Korea ** Supervisor: Dennis Deegan ** Production Manager: Young Ki Chae ** Animation Directors: Han Won Lee, Sang Man Hong ** Clean-Up: Mi Hyun Han, Mi Ok Joo, Ae Kyung Lee, Hyun Ja Kang, Joo Kyung Choi, Hyun Hee Lee ** In-betweener: Kyung Sook Chun ** Animation Checker: Young Boo Lim ** Final Checker: Tae Jung Lee ** Cel Painters: Yoon Sun Choi, Eun Ae Oh, Moo Sun Chung ** Inker: Mi Sook Park ** Camera: Jong Soo Lim ** Background: Won Chul Park ** Effects: Jung Ki Kim ** Translator: Hwa Young Kim * Video Testing: Gregory Daven, Jim Haas * Production Assistants: Susan A. Kelley, Darryl Gordon * Marketing Executive: Don Barrett * Production Finance Director: Edna Wilkerson * Production Accountant: Therese Alexus * Titles by: Title House * Color by; CFI * Special Thanks to: Film Finances, Inc., Nations Bank of Texas, N.A. ** "Happy Birthday to You" *** Summy-Birchard Music · A Division of Summy-Birchard Music, Inc. *** c/o Warner Chappell Music, Inc. *** Used by permission. · All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 35198 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Copyright © 1997 Swan II, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * This story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No similarity to actual persons, places, buildings or products is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and countries throughout the world. All rights are reserved. Any unauthorized exhibititon, distributiton or reproduction of this motion picture or any part thereof (including the soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and subjects the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. * Made at Rich Animation Studios, Burbank, California Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Nest Family Entertainment Category:Rich Animation Studios Category:Swan II LLC Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Legacy Releasing Corporation Category:Warner Home Video Category:Columbia Tristar Film Distributors Category:Columbia Tristar Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Videosonic